Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League
The West Coast Senior Hockey League (WCSHL) is a senior ice hockey league based in Newfoundland and Labrador. 2016-17 The Early Restart The league has been reported to be returning to play for the 2017-18 season with four teams including the Port-aux-Basques Mariners, Stephenville Jets, Deer Lake Red Wings, and the Corner Brook Royals. This incarnation of the league has been reported to be stictly an amateur league with no imported players. The league pushed up its start and played an abbreviated 12 games schedule with each team playing six games and their being a single game championship. 2017-18 Full Relaunch The league champion did not participate in the 2017 Herder Memorial Trophy tournament as the league was organized well after the format for the tournament was finalized. The league will not try to compete for the Herder Memorial Trophy in 2018 either as the league is just getting organized and trying to cut down on expenses and all of the teams are relatively short rides from one another (three hours or less drive time in ideal weather). The league was not even on the table for the Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador annual meeting agenda discussion on the Herder Tournament for 2018. 2018-19 With the state of Senior hockey in the province in general being in peril, a new set up has been made for the senior teams in the province. The three leagues would have limited interlocking play during the regular season with some of the West Coast teams playing games against some of teams from the Central/West Senior Hockey League to help each team fill out more dates on their schedules. The current plan is for the league to participate in the 2019 Herder Memorial Trophy tournament, though the exact format has not been worked out as of mid-September 2018. The league is returning all four of its members from the 2017-18 season. The Deer Lake Red Wings would sit out the 2018-19 season and return for the 2019-20 season. The Stephenville Jets would sit out the 2019-20 season again leaving the league with three teams. Teams On Hiatus Merger On September 10, 2011, the league merged with the Avalon East Senior Hockey League to form the Newfoundland Senior Hockey League. Seasons Original League *2001-02 WCSHL Season *2002-03 WCSHL Season *2003-04 WCSHL Season *2004-05 WCSHL Season *2005-06 WCSHL Season *2006-07 WCSHL Season *2007-08 WCSHL Season *2008-09 WCSHL Season *2009-10 WCSHL Season *2010-11 WCSHL Season Second League *2016-17 NWCSHL Season *2017-18 NWCSHL Season *2018-19 NWCSHL Season *2019-20 NWCSHL season Champions The league playoff champion is awarded the Cliff Gorman Memorial Cup. *2001 Deer Lake Red Wings *2002 Corner Brook Royals *2003 Corner Brook Royals *2004 Corner Brook Royals *2005 Deer Lake Red Wings *2006 Deer Lake Red Wings *2007 Deer Lake Red Wings *2008 Deer Lake Red Wings *2009 Clarenville Caribous *2010 Clarenville Caribous *2011 Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts *2017 Corner Brook Royals *2018 Deer Lake Red Wings *2019 Corner Brook Royals *2020 TBD External links * Official website for the WCSHL Category:Disestablished in 2011 Category:Established in 2001 Category:Established in 2017 Category:Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League